Cat in the TARDIS
by SipstheInsaneFigment
Summary: The Doctor finds a strange girl with stranger abilities. The Flock comes in later. Regeneration happens early on. I'm not too good at summaries so please read!


**Disclaimer: J and the plot are the only things that belong to me PLEASE rate and review!**

**J's POV**

Running is a popular sport for people who want to stay fit. However, some are forced into the habit of running. J was like that. The only thing she could do was keep on running. And hiding. Anything to stay as far away as possible from the Erasers.

J didn't like cities either. Her improved sense of smell made her hate them even more. To some, she would look like an ordinary teenage girl. Skinny jeans, t-shirt, frilly moccasins, and a knit hat shaped like a cat's head. If you looked closer you could see she was muscular. If you convinced her to take off her hat, you'd see the ears. Cat's ears sticking out of the top of her head.

Currently, she was on the run. Again. The Erasers were in pursuit. 'Why not wings?' she thought. 'Other mutants can fly, why not me?' She stopped thinking about it. The metal anklet was digging into her flesh again. It had been so long since it had gone off she wondered if she broke it. Probably not. Sirens wailed like banshees as the police rushed to the scene. J was cut in several places. But that would most certainly not be the reason they came to her. She was surrounded by officers and unable to go anywhere. If she wanted to beat them up, she would. But they had guns. And she preferred to keep a low profile.

They handcuffed her and muttered things about kids not wanting to stay in school. It was too late to stop that habit. J had never been to school in her life. Unless you counted The School. She was led to a boring room with two chairs and a table. "Sit down," An officer said. "I think I'll stand." J replied. "I said sit!" he shouted, losing his temper. "Fine! Fine! You could've just said please!" she sat. Through a window, she saw someone walking in with a piece of blank paper waving it around like he was FBI. A blonde girl older than her was behind him. Just before the officer sat down, He walked in saying some stupid stuff about taking over from here. His blonde friend stayed outside.

"Hullo" the man said. J just stood there, occasionally blinking her vibrant amber eyes. He didn't quite strike her as someone to trust. Something about him told her he wasn't an Eraser though. However, he wasn't from around here. "What's your name?" he asked. "Molly Brown. What about you?" she said, lying. Molly Brown was one of her many pseudonyms. Her favorite was Fay Kier, but this man didn't seem like he would believe her. "I'm the Doctor," he replied. "Well then I guess you're here to make some completely inaccurate diagnosis so…" J leaned back in her chair. "Let's hear it."

**Doctor's POV**

Molly said, "Let's hear it then," so the Doctor started talking, "Well your scratched up quite a bit, your eyes are a bit odd, and those things you were running from don't appear to be human." The whole time she was scanning the Doctor, as if he were a puzzle she wanted to figure out. Something underneath her hat twitched. "Ahhhh!" Molly said, realizing something.

"The School would LOVE to get their hands on you!" "I don't exactly follow," he replied. "The School is a research facility that mutates young children and runs illegal tests on them. Including me. "Yes but why would they want me?" he asked. He knew what the obvious reason would be, but It'd be helpful to see if the real reason was different. "I can hear the heartbeat of any creature. There are three hearts here but only two living things. Obviously they white coats couldn't resist an opportunity to lock you in a dog crate, forget to feed you for a week, inject strange substances I can't pronounce into your bloodstream, and throw you into a maze that shocks you when you stop running. They'd have the time of their lives. You'd even get to watch children die. Not to mention even if you did escape, they could send creatures to bring you back before you could say inhumane. All because you are the Oncoming Storm. Sometimes they find other creatures. Aliens who tell me of the things you've done." Once Molly had finished her speech, the Doctor was at a loss for words.

Children were forced to go through this? Every day of their lives? Just so a few people could get some money? He knew why she was telling him all this. If he told, she could prove it to the scientists. Get a stethoscope out and he'd be thrown into a dog crate. Then, there was a loud _Beep! _And electricity coursed through the girl's body. When she collapsed to the floor, the Doctor rushed out, telling anyone who asked that he was taking her to the hospital. He and Rose rushed to the TARDIS and set her down. "I think she's alright, the shock must have only been designed to knock her out. But she's not a normal human being that's for sure." Then Rose asked, "Doctor, if she's not a normal human being, than what is she?" The Doctor told her he didn't know and muttered something about a school.

**J's POV**

A half hour after the shock, J woke up with a throbbing headache. Everything was blurry at first, but as the picture cleared, she saw the Doctor and his friend doing something. As they saw her rise shakily to her feet, she could feel every part of her turn icy. New strength weaved it's way into her body, and she pulled herself up to her full height. She could tell she was being abducted, but where to she couldn't tell. All she knew was she needed to get out, before the human girl knew. So, hissing and spitting, she threw herself at the girl with every ounce of strength.


End file.
